novacomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Eternal Guardian
Ryan Gassaway is the first of the 3 holders of The Gauntlets of Eternity. History Ryan Gassaway works as a NASA scientist searching for new organisms in various deserts. One day he decided to take one of his vacation days to go check out a Museum Exhibit called "Eternia". As Ryan walked in he saw various statues of the Eternal gods, Pathos, Ethos, Anthos, Logos and Obsidios. He was fascinated by all the statues and artifacts, as he walked along he saw a painting of a Blue and yellow glove laced in steel. Ryan looked at the Video beside the painting which was a telling of it's history. The 5 gods ruled a land named Eternia, it was like a normal village but without political rulers it's also dubbed the first civilization ever. While on their yearly trip to Eternia to check Obsidios concluded to the other 4 that they were to nice to the Eternians and needed to be more assertive. The other gods disagreed with Obsidios and went on with their business. This enraged Obsidios and one night while the other gods were away Obsidios came back to Eternia and Ruled the civilization with a weapon he constructed called The Gauntlet of Eternity. He made the citizens his slaves and forced one of the female citizens to marry him. Once the other gods got word of Odsidios' Tyranny they rushed to Eternia as fast as they could. Once they got there Ethos tried to set the Gauntlet on fire with her Pyrokinesis, Pathos tried to electrocute Obsidios but he Thwarted the attack. The gods got together and did the Fusion Enigma spell which fused all of them together and created the god Eternus The only Omnipotent being to exist. Eventually after a long battle, Eternus took down Obsidios, took away the Gauntlet and put him away in another Galaxy. Eternus wore the Gauntlet for itself trying to undo whatever Obsidios did however in the midst of the battle. Eternia was Destroyed. With no other life in the Galaxy yet, Eternus was forced to roam the galaxy by itself. One day Eternus went to the center of the universe, Curled up in a ball and Exploded itself. Eternus had committed Suicide. It's remains were spread into not only one but three Gauntlets. Which no one knows what happened to it or where it landed. Ryan spent all night at the Museum learning about Eternia and the Eternals, he was fascinated about all of this but knew these were just myths and not actual Historic events. After Ryan was done visiting the Museum he went to The NASA base where he worked to pick up somethings he left. Once he was done he went out to a desert like place in the back of the Base and sat on the roof of his car staring at the sky. He then saw a blue meteorite object fly in the sky and land not that far from him. He got in his car and drove as fast as he could to see what it was. As he approached the crater, he ran out his car, ran to it, trip and fell into it. When he hit the bottom, he realized the Item at the bottom was..The Gauntlet of Eternity. Ryan was baffled when he saw the blue and gold steel laced glove, because he was thinking it was only a myth. Ryan picked it up and slid it on his hand a huge flash of blue light and he noticed he had a costume on him, a Gold and blue costume with steel lining going up the leg and arms. It was plated with a Golden "E" Symbol and a full face mask. Once Ryan saw what he was wearing he was shocked, infact he was near terrified. But he realized that he felt stronger, Ryan's instincts kicked in and he Skyrocketed out of the crated and flew around Florida, the state he lived in. Ryan decided he would need to honor the memory of the Eternal gods and needed to become a Hero than a Villain. Thus, becoming The Eternal Guardian. Powers Superhuman Strength:Ryan can lift over 25 tons Superhuman Speed:Ryan can run at least Mach 5 Superhuman Agility:Ryan is able to pull off a Quadruple Somersault, something only few people can do Superhuman Reflexes':Self Explanatory. Electrokinesis: Electrokinesis gained from the God Pathos Invulnerability;This is one of the main powers form all the Gods of Eternia. Flight:This is one of the main powers from all the Gods of Eternia. Category:Pages added by Amir Kinard Category:Heroes Category:Characters